SNE01/Read
Months after the incident The sparks of a battle between humanity and Noise still live, As the Valkyries we speak are still battling. Both sides still have hopes for their own future.... As a huge concert held in London, where everyone came just for listening to a certain person's song. Her song filled with her love for both her fans and singing, Her dream is to let the world to hear her songs, and now which began to set the first step into her dream to become true.... " I'll make my first step to my very own future! " ― Lynné Utau (Sorry, the full version of the song was deleted.) 『I'm lost in the curtains of a night wavering in amber, With my heart in disarray to no avail. Engulfed in the repeating waves of heartlessness, I'd been wishing for contradictory serenity. Against a reality that attacks so fiercely I'm unable to breathe, With the truth always frozen over... Let the thunderclap of my dream, like the fires of love, Scorch this body of mine and roar out across the heavens. Beyond the darkness that no one knows, I'm searching for the beginning, continuing to scream out, Until it reaches tomorrow...』 ~ At the same time ~ A train on the way to a specific location was attacked by... "Is the Noise!!" --- Sub-Driver "Increases the speed!! No matter what, we must deliver these classified items to the government's laboratory!" --- Head-Driver Then few people came into the cab. A blue haired and blue eyes mid-year olds woman who dresses in blue suit, a pink haired and magenta colored eyes girl, green haired and lime-yellow eyes girl with two-wings like hair stick out and a silver haired with purple streaks and purple colored eyes. Aoi : How long does it take to reach the laboratory? Head-Driver : There still 10 kilometers ahead. At least will take us 2 hours to reach there. Aoi : That's long. Clyna : So, what the matter even if it takes 2 hours-desuka? Syrine : We will take care of the Noise even if take us that long to reach there. Millay : That's what you heard. Aoi : Um. I understand. Please be careful. Millay : We know. Let's go you two. Clyna / Syrine : UM!! The three young girls left the cab. Sub-Driver : Is it okay to leave that large number of noise to those girls? Head-Driver : So what the matter having that large numbers? Those girls will definitely fine and will be safe after this commotion over. Aoi : Yes. Those girls will be just fine, because they are our attuned after all. ~ Back to the concert ~ 『Even if I watch our demise at the ends of the earth, I won't let go of your hand. Let the thunderclap of my dream, like the fires of love, Scorch this body of mine and roar out across the heavens. Beyond the darkness that no one knows, I'm searching for the beginning, continuing to scream out, Until it reaches... What gleams with ethereal mystery is a nameless star. Even if the place where I belong is taken from me by the maze of time, That beloved smile, so clear that it vexes me, Will remain in my heart, leading me for eternity. To a new world...!』 "Ooohh-Waaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarh!!!" --- Audience Audiences : Lynné-chan!! You're the best! Awesome! That was great, Lynné-san!! In one of the billion audience seats, there is a special person who always watched over her every time she sings. He has a midnight blue and messy hair, matching eyes, he dressed in a blue cool jacket with hood and white linings, underneath it is a black gakuran-like shirt, black gloves, matching pants and boots. Samuru : It was a great concert, Lynné. "Everyone!! Thanks for coming!!" --- Lynné "A-aaaaaaaaa-aaaah!!" --- Audience - Back to the train - Millay, Syrine and Clyna are prepare to counter attack. Syrine : Let's do this, Millay, Kiri-chan. Millay : You no need to tell me twice. Clyna : Along with Lynné's parts-desu! 『Seiwoss Igalima Lyzen Tron』 『Fallian Shul Shagana Tron』 『Kiliter Ichaival Tron』 "Let's get these chums over with." --- Millay "OK!!" --- Clyna and Syrine. (Song based on the video) 『Don't waste your greeting on my Gatling gun My Death Party'll send you to the trash One, Two, Three You're such an eyesore If you want a bullet hole in your head One straight-lined shot and Adios One, Two, Three Get outta my sight Pull the hammer of a gun loaded with my feelings For the sake of all the bonds I have Conversation isn't necessary But that's despicable, huh? "Good kids should've gone to sleep!" Ha Ha! Go to Hell!! Now it's super repentance time Come kneel down to the devil in the bottom of Hell Ha Ha! Go to Hell!! Still I don't regret anything I have the power to protect the place I have to so----』 Millay : *transformed her gauntlets into a pair of cross bows and fires arrows* Clyna : Deeeath!!! *generates two extra blades on her scythe and hurls as boomerangs. "KiLL JuliET" * Syrine : *Hundreds of small saw blades are fired from Syrine's compartments. "Alpha Style 100 Rebirths" * In one moment, there's like a fire lit on the sky with Millay them attacking the Noise. However there's still many flying Noise left. Syrine : There's no end to these numbers. Clyna : But we still have to give it a try-desu. Millay : Not give it a try, it's we must do it! *unleashes a barrage of twenty-four missiles from the missile launchers that open up at her sides. "Megadeth Party" * Syrine : You're right. Clyna : We just getting started-desu! Many flying Noise came down from the sky and rushed towards them. Syrine : !!! *Syrine's compartments unfold into a pair of waldo arms each ending in one massive buzz saw and slices at the Noise "Gamma Style Infinite Firewheels" * Clyna : Here we go!! *Clyna extends the blades at the tip of each shoulder pauldron into a scythe blade as they take a configuration resembling devil wings, and stabs at the Noise which are rushing down at them "SealED StriKe PinnoCCHIO"* There still has many Noise left in the sky. Millay : *expands the length and width of her crossbows to load them with a pair of enormous crystal spikes and fires it to the sky. "Giga Zeppelin" * '' ' 『"I won't run away anymore!!!!!"』 --- Millay''' Once fired the spikes each break apart into a large number of smaller spikes which rain down on the flying Noise eliminating last of the Noise. Clyna : We did it-death! Syrine : Let's get back to the city, I'm all tired today. Millay : That's sound good enough. Clyna : Me too-desuyo! - Back at the HQ - Sakuya : The Attuneds have completed the mission, commander. Genjuro : Um. Have them back right away. They need some rest. Sakuya : Yes. But still that was close. Genjuro : Ah. Very close. Next Day - In Chrome City - It is a very nice weather and peaceful day for the young ones to continue their daily lives again... On the way to school, "Millaaaaay~!" --- Riki Millay then hit Riki's head with her bag from above giving Riki none other than just pain and a sound of "Puffff!" Millay : Don't make loud noise early in the morning. Riki : Jeez~ What's the matter? No one will bother. Millay : I SURE WILL! Kamon : Well, let just left this topic off for today. Today is a nice weather. Clyna : Desu-desu! Syrine : Kamon and Kiri-chan sure are also full of energy today. Bakuga : Even though is seasoned fall. Bakuga then spotted Kamon and Clyna are holding hands in this early morning ? (!) Bakuga : You two sure are also as usual, aren't you? Clyna : Well, Kamon's hand kinda warm so I just... *blushes a little* Kamon : *averted eyes* Well, I could the same thing to Clyna though. *blushes* Riki : the moon incident, me, Samuru, Kamon and Bakuga move to Chrome City and started study at Seimine Academy but we lived separately, Samuru, Kamon and I lived in Alpha City of Western, while Bakuga lived in Southern. Even though we're happy to live in Chrome City but Lynne, Millay, Clyna and Syrine had to transfer school to Lydian Private Music Academy at the same time. Well, may be due to the incident I guessed. What I heard is, in that school has many potential Attuneds so in order to keep the students safe, they transferred them into the school. Leaving us boys at Seimine Academy while coincidentally, Ryukai and Ryuken have more oversea jobs so have to leave the city for a long time. Lynia went study abroad also because of jobs but this time, Novu is going with her since they became...A little lovely dovely, simple to say is an official couples now. Of course us too. After we moved to the city, we started to hang out with each others. we even gives ourselves titles. Obviously you see, Kamon and Clyna the "Cheerful Sunlight Couples", Bakuga and Syrine the "Calming Moonlight Couples", while they gave me and Millay the "Extraordinary Mystery Couples". Last and also Samuru and Lynne the "Glacial Blaze Couples". Oh by the way, Samuru is still staying in London with Lynne because she has a concert just last night. Syrine : But it was a shame that we didn't get to see Lynne's live yesterday. Sorry for making you three also unable to see the concert as well. Bakuga : No, that's was nothing at all. Kamon : It would be no fun if you three no around. Clyna : If weren't for the Noise outbreak again, we already can watch it together. Millay : Like we can help with it. Kamon : Don't worry you guys, you still can watch it again today. Riki : Bakuga recorded it just for you guys. Clyna : Really-desuka?! Bakuga : Yes. I figured that would happened so I had recorded the concert just in case. Syrine : Whoa, thanks Bakuga. Bakuga : No big deal. Clyna : Hooray! Let's watch it again tonight! Kamon : Hey what about doing it at Bakuga's mansion, like a sleepover. Syrine : That's sound like fun. Clyna : Kamon, that's a great idea! Kamon : Isn't it? *smile* Bakuga : It sounds fine to me, I will made the arrangements right away after school. Clyna : Alright! Now I can watch it with Kamon! Syrine : What snacks should we have tonight. Bakuga : Um, ... I think---- Just in this flash of moment, the atmosphere around them became very very very very very lovely dovely which made someone getting irritating than ever. Riki : Millay, are you alright? Millay : OF COURSE NOT! YOU GUYS KEEPING THIS VIBE GETTING ME CRAZY! CAN YOU TWO PAIRS GET A ROOM OR DO IT AT A PRIVATE PLACE?! WOULD'YA?! Clyna : Ah, Millay got angry! ( >_<) Syrine : What should we do? (0 0 III) Bakuga : Oh no, look at the time. Kamon : We gonna be late. Remembers me us at Bakuga's house tonight!! Riki : See you later! Clyna : BYE BYE! Syrine : We have to hurry to. Clyna : Let's go Millay! Millay : Alright Alright! Stop with the pushing already!! ''"Humans are such a leisure and pathetic creatures. All they do is chat and having fun all days. What a useless creatures. It makes me feel disgust to see this world filled with humans and other useless creatures as well. That's why we have to make them fully aware their own position in this dimensional nature." '' - Back in London, England - Around sunset, at the Parliament Hill of north-west London. The scenery is very beautiful as seeing the sunset down as the night falls. On the hill, there a pair of couples watching the scenery together, well you know what pair of couples I meant. Lynne : What a beautiful sunset. Samuru : It sure is. But I think is about time we headed back to the hotel. Lynne : Um. We did promised Ogawa-san we head home before late night. Samuru : Then let's go, but I will be a little bit fast this time. You better hold me tight. Lynne : Ok. After the incident, Samuru learn how to ride a motorbike since Lynne also knew how to. Then they leave the parliament park and headed back to the capital before the getting late in night. However, what they all don't know is there's something waiting for them in this night despite it is a beautiful night. - Night in Chrome City - As said before, the five teenagers are staying at Bakuga's house for watching the concert of their friend. They just finishing watching the concert. Kamon : Aaaah, that was a great concert isn't it? Clyna : Desu-desu! Syrine : Still thanks for having all of us staying here at your mansion, Bakuga. Bakuga : Really it was nothing and by the way tomorrow is holiday, it won't be a problem at all. Riki : Anyway, I'm impressed your father had you stayed at this great mansion located in Chrome City of all popular cities. Millay : Since the Shira Corporation and the Symphony Company are in a pretty good relationship, there's nothing rare than that. Clyna : Well, well. We still can't left these delicious snacks, can we now? Kamon : Yeah, you're right. Millay : These two not just only the "Cheerful Sunlight Couples", also the "Kuishinbo Combo".(Translate : Glutton or Gourmand Combo) Riki : Mystery~ *bitterly smile* Syrine : Today sure is peaceful. Clyna : Um, we just eliminated many Noise yesterday but it turns out to be a dream. Millay : Anyway, I more hoped for a more nice and not-so noisy days though. Riki : Heh?~ What does that mean, Millay? Millay : Like what I meant. Riki : ( - 3 -) Millay, a meanie~ Others : *Laugh* Then Millay, Syrine and Clyna's communicators rang out of sudden, it is from the HQ, probably some incidents have happened. Syrine : Yes. We three are together. - At the HQ - Genjuro : Is that so, that's good. We just detected a small wave of Noise at the north-west district, likewise there's another wave at the east district. Both districts are in Southern, it won't be too far but still we sending you three to the field immediately. - Back to the mansion - Clyna : Yes. We understand-desu! Three girls : ... Millay : Let's go. I'll be taking the north-west, you guys take the east. Syrine : Ok. Riki : Good luck you three. Kamon : You better clean up those goons quick or we won't able to eat the snacks without you three. Syrine : We will be back soon. Clyna : Here we go-desu!! half an hour - At the HQ - Aoi : Millay-san is taking care of the Noise in north-west district without any problems. Sakuya : Same to Clyna-chan and Syrine-chan, they both working perfectly. Aoi : Nothing to worry about after all. Sakuya : Commander? Is there anything wrong? Genjuro : Just a bad feeling about tonight. Aoi : Tonight? Genjuro : Something terrifying is going to happened. - Back in London - Samuru them still on their way to the hotel in the capital, they now reached the famous bridge. Lynne : Strange... Samuru : What is it? Lynne : There aren't any other vehicles or people around this area. Samuru : It is weird. Lynne : .... Then a light sparks on the night sky as something is thrown down and aiming towards them in high speed. Lynne : Samuru!! Samuru : !!! Samuru avoid it at a nick of time then Lynne looked back to see what had been thrown down from the sky. It was a --- Lynne : A lance...?! Samuru : Out of nowhere?! Lynne : Samuru!! Watch out! Samuru : !!! dodge it in time! Another lance is thrown down and stabbed right in to the motorbike causing it to explode. Just before that, they both jumped off from the bike and rolling onto the road. Samuru a bit far away from Lynne while she is a bit near to the where the bike exploded. Both : Aaaah! Samuru : .... *getting up* Lynne, right you alright? Lynne : Um...Um. I think so. Huh?! Lynne looked up and see something just floating in the night sky. Samuru : A Person...?! Lynne : A girl...? With wings...? Samuru : She's not a human, who or what is that girl? Lynne stood up, then mysterious girl and her eyes met. Lynné : Who are you? Mysterious Girl : Knows your own position, human... *summoned another lance* Lynné : Huh? Samuru : Lynné!! " In this Dimension, not just only you humans live! " --- Mysterious Girl Lynné : Aaah!! Category:Chapter Readings Category:Symphogear Chapters Category:Symphogear Series